Cat Grant as Supergirl AU
by JagoOrgana
Summary: Cat Grant is Supergirl and she's spent the last few decades keeping herself at a distance from those around her. Her new assistant, Kara Danvers, discovers Cat's feelings for her and everything unfolds. Love story - I can't help myself.


I, Cat Grant, had spent the last 20 years protecting the planet and my beloved city. I kept my promise to keep everyone at arm's length so as to not expose myself. I vowed to keep my personal-work life separate from my superhero life. Unfortunately, in my late 20's I realized that keeping them completely separate was too difficult and simply not an option for me. I began allowing myself to make friends and once in a blue moon, entertain short-term partners, but ultimately never letting anyone stay for too long. However, over time I have been growing more and more lonesome. More superheroes exist now, more than ever in fact, it would be the perfect time to settle down. Unfortunately, 20 years of superhero-ing causes one to miss out on playing the field too much and I am entirely too old and too far out of the game to even consider having a relationship, let alone a family. I missed my window.

Instead, I spent my time working my way up at the magazine. When my boss and mentor retired, she made me CEO in her place. There were fewer and fewer jobs for the forty-*cough*-something year old Supergirl I am; my promotion couldn't have come at a better time. I'd officially been CEO for 3 months and had gone through three assistants and my fourth was coming in this afternoon. If she's not up to the task, I honestly don't know what else to do except eat here, sleep here, and do everyone's job myself.

This girl came recommended to me by Alex, my closest friend despite being over a decade younger than me. She is also commander at the DEO and my 'wingman', as she likes to call herself when she and her girlfriend Maggie drag me out to the bar. Alex had told me this girl was her younger sister and that she's eager to work for me as she wants to be reporter. Alex also mentioned that this sister of hers thinks she works at the FBI and thus, has no knowledge or suspicion of my side job either. As far as she knows, Alex and I met through mutual friends.

*knock knock* "Ms. Grant, your 2 o'clock is here."

"Thank you, you can send her in," I groaned. I was unable to look up from the article I was reading and great my appointment. This particular article regarded the most recent controversy regarding our newly elected and sworn-in president. The cushion on the chair across from me squeaked. "Keera, why do you want to work here?"

"Oh, well, um - I - I studied journalism in college so working here is a great stepping stone towards m-" Kara hesitated recognizing what she'd said to me. "Not a stepping stone but a step in the right...direction - I mean. I-I want to be a reporter so…"

"Do as I say. Get me what I want, when I want it, and we can talk about you writing for the magazine," I finally looked up at the young blonde. My mouth hung open momentarily as I stared at her piercing blue eyes. Kara shifted but continued to sit there with a beaming smile and did not break my eye contact.

"I have the job?" she asked, nearly exclaiming.

Her excitement shocked me back to earth. "Yes, be here at 7 on Monday morning," I said dismissively and went back to my article, pretending like I hadn't just looked into the eyes of an angel. Kara stood up to leave, "Thank you, Mrs. Grant. Thank you!"

As Kara rose from her seat and turned to leave, I stared intensely at her long, very trim figure. "No, you're not doing this!" I whispered to myself. "You are not going to be that old lady that has a crush on the assistant. Unacceptable, Cat!"

Several weeks had past. I couldn't tear my eyes off the young girl and because I felt myself developing feelings, I was harder on her. I continued to get her name wrong and complained that my coffee was never hot enough, despite the fact that I have a microwave for eyes.

I could tell Kara was getting discouraged and upset. Deep down, I hated this. I wanted her to be angry with me but instead she was taking it out on herself. Getting here earlier, staying later. She was killing herself to make me happy. I want to tell her that she's incredible and charming, strong and dependable. I want to tell her how beautif- "Stop it, Cat!" I admonish.

Alex has told me Kara has come home ranting and raving about me and confused that I leave the office multiple times a day to go to undisclosed places and I won't put it on the calendar. Alex told Kara, "She's hard on people who she sees potential in." This assured Kara but not for much longer… However, Alex said that I needed to lay off her a little while, she may understand why I am keeping her at arm's length but it's still her baby sister. She was right. I can keep myself in check.

Also, my therapist told me that I should write down my feelings in a journal so I wouldn't become so overwhelmed by them. Being Supergirl was already quite a responsibility. I'm always at work so my computer is my journal. I had written countless times about Kara and how attractive and intelligent and strong she is. Absolutely, absolutely inappropriate shit which I always deleted after I wrote it.

I was suddenly called away to rescue civilians in a bank robbery. As I left I heard Kara mumble, "Where does she go?! Where does she even leave from?!"

I need to be more careful about remembering to take the elevator down first.

I returned from the incident and walked passed Kara who didn't even acknowledge me. She just stared at her computer in a daze. I stopped and snapped my fingers, "Keera! I want a salad. Pronto. And get me some potstickers too." I stopped in place, turned to her and met her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… be so rude about that. Get something for yourself," and I handed her my card.

She stared up at me with her beautiful, pink mouth hanging open slightly. "Did you get that or are you going to keep drooling on my furniture?" I added.

Kara's jaw clamped shut. "Yes, ma'am. I'll get those things for you." She stood up, took that card from my hand and scurried off. I rubbed the part of my hand that her fingers grazed. I paused and watched Kara leave. She was very stiff and her hands were clenched. She was acting VERY strange.

Kara had scheduled a sudden vacation and took a week off of work. I had missed her terribly. Her bright smile and cheery personality always started my day on a good note. I resented keeping her at a distance. I knew now, if I hadn't done so, our relationship would've been compromised and - just - so many things would have go wrong. She was definitely upset about something.

I met Alex and Maggie at the bar a few nights later. We made a point not to talk about Kara because Alex knew I liked her younger sister and despite making jokes about it, both of us would become truly uncomfortable every time it was brought up. However, tonight was different. I couldn't help myself. "Hey, I have to ask - is Kara OK? The vacation was sudden and she was - weird and, I don't know. Just - not herself. I am sorry to ask." Alex finished taking a sip of her beer and said, "No. That is weird. She's been totally fine to me! She usually tells me if something is wrong. She's been going out with friends and having movie nights with us. I can ask…" "No! Don't ask. It's fine. It's probably just me," I responded.

Alex and I turn our heads to look at Maggie who had begun laughing. Alex and I glance at eachother confused. "Grant - she has a crush on you," Maggie says as she shoots pool and lands one in the pocket. She walks up to where Alex and I are sitting at the bar and adds, "She cares about you if nothing else. Why would she be so eager to please you and cater to you? Plus, she talks about you incessantly when she comes over."

Alex creases her eyebrows further, "What? She hardly ever talks about work."

"Well, at least she does with me," Maggie nods at Alex with a huge shit-eating grin. It wasn't like Maggie to spill anyones secrets but she'd gotten tired of watching this dance go on and on between Kara and Cat. Maggie was a big supporter of Cat coming out and dating but understood that Cat loved being Supergirl almost as much as she hated being single.

Monday morning was finally here! However, I had beaten Kara in to the office. In the last 3 months she has had this job, she's never been late. I begin to brood and tap my foot angrily. Suddenly, everyone in the office became incredibly quiet and I heard mumbles under people's breaths. I looked up and Kara had arrived. She walked to her desk wearing a grey pencil skirt and fitted button down with the top undone a little so you could see her ample cleavage. My mouth dropped open. Kara set her purse down and walks into my office and hands me a cup of coffee, "For you Ms. Grant. I am sorry I am late." There wasn't a tone of regret in her voice in the slightest - she wanted to make an entrance.

I stuttered, "I - I trust your vacation went well?" I interrupt her answer because I don't think I could stand ogling at her a moment longer, "Good. Then I can expect you to be fully dedicated to your work today."

"Yes, always, Ms. Grant." Kara turned around and smiled brightly. She got the answer from Cat Grant that she was looking for - she was attracted to her too. Every day since her first day back, Kara has had an err about her which was very confident and cheeky. She's continued to wear more suggestive and very, very tight dresses.

One night, I was at work late finishing up a few things when Alex had messaged me that there was a fire on 5th Street. After I had blown it out and rescued a very terrified family from the 5th floor, I decided to just go straight home. I landed and walked through my living room and noticed there were candles lit on my table and the smell of food in the oven. "Shit! Did I just enter the wrong house again?" I thought to myself but confirmed I was in the right place when I recognized my own furniture.

Kara entered from around the corner with a large pan of roasted chicken and it smashed to the floor. Here eyes were the size of plates, "Su-Su-Supergirl…" I'm still in my suit! "Kara - I'm - What are you doing here?"

"What!? What are you doing!? Why did you tell me?"

I reached my hands out to calm her and she took a step back. "Kara - I've had to keep this secret all my life."

"After all those nights I have stayed late, given you everything you needed, and listened to you treat me like shit - you didn't trust me?" Kara yelled.

"Of course I trusted you! I didn't tell you because I loved you! I had to keep you out of my life!" I screamed as tears began to swell in my eyes.

Kara's face softened. As she blinked tears began to stream down her cheeks. "...I love you."

"No - you don't Kara. You don't love me," I said through gritted teeth and began to pace. "Get out!"

Kara flinched at my harsh demands. My emotions had been freed from the cage I put them in and I could no longer control how resentful I was that I had never been able to have a normal life and I could never have a normal life with the woman I love - who is right in front of me.

"GET OUT!" I screamed and my voice became hoarse as more tears began streaming down my face.

Kara stood right in front of me, gripped me by the shoulders, furrowed her brow until there was a crinkle between them, "NO! You - you do not get to speak to me like I'm an animal and - and you don't get to decide what I do and don't do! And you don't get to tell me you can't be in my life when that's all I want - I want you, Cat!" She urgently pressed her soft pink lips to mine.

When she pulled away all I could do was stare at her and mumble. She smiled gently at me, "Cat, you are an incredibly smart, strong, and sexy woman. You're also the sole protector of this amazing city. You deserve happiness. You deserve to be open and free to love who you want and share what you want with that person. I want you to realize that you deserve to be happy - and so do I."

I pause for a moment contemplating what to say next. So much has happened in the last two minutes, I cannot seem to collect myself. "I - um - I - Well, how long have you known?"

"That you're Supergirl? Like 5 minutes. Or do you mean, how long have I known that you had the creepiest but also the sweetest crush on me?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Creepy?!"

Kara laughs, "Yes! You kept leaving in the middle of the afternoon without any explanation and you used some secret door to leave - which I now realize was just your balcony - so I got on your computer and tried to find out if you were meeting men in hotel rooms or buying drugs off of dealers… I found one of your journal entries instead…"

My eyes fly open, "Kara! NO! You didn't! I am so embarrassed!" I burry my face in my hands.

Kara grabs my wrists and pried them from my face. "Those notes were so much more flattering than I deserved. When I came back from vacation, I decided to try and live up to your fantasies to let you know I felt the same way about you but you were a brick wall - aside from the stares I'd catch when I walked away." Kara giggled. "What was it that you called me? A lithe goddess, kissed by the sun? Whose lips are like -" Kara recites from one of my entries.

My face immediately flushed and I interrupted her, "Oh shit! Stooooop!"

Kara pulls me in for a hug and our arms comfortably wrap around each other. She is so warm. Her body fits mine perfectly, I could comfortably hug her for hours. Then she moves her lips to my ear and whispers, "You ruined the dinner I made for you."

I pulled away, "Yeah - um - how did you get inside my house?"

"Alex told me where your spare key was."

"Oh - she knows?" Kara nodded.

"Well, we can still eat the other food you made," I walk towards the food on the floor, "Though, I don't think I am entirely hungry right now…"

Kara grabbed my arm and pulled me into her. Her eyes darkened, "I am hungry though..."

She suddenly shoved me backwards into the brick wall in my apartment. Her lips pressed to mine as her hands slid down my sides. She pulled my hips tightly into her own and when she opened her mouth to catch her breath, I slid my tongue inside hers. We both moaned. I slipped my left hand under her shirt and caressed the soft skin on her belly. She smiled into our shared kiss before pulling away.

"Now that you mention it, I could eat." She steps backwards, still holding my hand, and leads me into my bedroom. Standing at the foot of the bed, she drags her index finger across my collarbones as she moves to stand behind me. She slips her fingers underneath my suit and pulls my cape away; it drops to the floor. Kara slowly drags her hands down my sides and rests them on my hips. Her fingers dig into my flesh as she aggressively pulls my ass into her pelvis and begins to grind against me. My hands reach backwards and I tangle my fingers into her hair. She gently presses her teeth to my neck. I gasp as my knees buckle. She reaches her arms around to embrace me from behind.

I turn around in her arms and we look into each other's eyes. I am not the incredibly sappy type - maybe I am deep down - but in that moment, I realized I had everything I was hoping to have. I felt like Kara recognized that in my eyes because she cupped my face and gave me the sweetest and most passionate kiss of my life. It was a mutual understanding that we were both present and exactly where we were supposed to be. That a chapter had ended for both of us but a new one was beginning.

She walked me backwards until my legs hit the edge of the bed. I helped her remove my Supergirl suit - it's tricky. I lifted off her shirt and helped her step out of her pants. We took a moment to take in each other's bodies and really appreciate the curves. I became slightly uncomfortable being exposed - Kara was so much younger and softer. She sensed the change because she stepped closer and just held me. No words were needed. The connection we had felt so authentic and honest.

She pressed her fingers into my shoulder and pushed me back onto the bed. That's when things took a turn. A devilish grin appeared on her face. She slipped her fingers under my panties and pulled them from my legs. Then she slowly slid her hands up my thighs and crawled between them. I leaned my head back to hide my shyness. I wanted this so desperately - I needed this - but she was just so beautiful. Her lips caressed the inside of each of my thighs as she moved closer and closer to my pussy. I looked down and her crystal blue eyes were staring directly into mine. She pressed her tongue to my clitoris. "Oh! Fuck!" I heaved.

The corners of Kara's mouth upturned as she continued to drag her tongue around and enclose my clit between her lips. As she began sucking a little harder, my right hand lifted off the bed and coiled into her long blonde hair. My left hand reached out towards her and she wrapped her fingers in mine. I began grinding into her mouth and tightened my fist in her hair. She then slipped her tongue inside me as she moaned. The vibrations of her voice made me shake, "OH FUCK KARA!" I began grinding harder.

"I gonna - I'm gonna cum!"

Kara began sucking harder as she placed both of her hands on my pelvis to give me something to grind against. Both of my hands coiled in her hair and I pushed her face harder into my. My stomach muscles began to tighten and my body started shaking, "Shit. Shit. Shit," my eyebrows cinched together. I released her hair and gripped the sheets beside me. I went completely silent. My lungs filled with air during my climax and I started writhing beneath Kara.

As I finished cumming, Kara placed a few gentle kissing on my pussy which made me shudder. She crawled up the bed and layed down beside me. I buried my face in her neck and she just held me. She only pulled away when she felt a few tears drip on her arm.

"Aw, my love, what's the matter?" she asked with concern in her voice.

I looked into her eyes and said, "Anything that comes out of my mouth will be so cliche and embarrassing. I can't vocalize it." We both began laughing.

Kara said,"I feel the same way."


End file.
